


Chance Meeting

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [23]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Zac meets Hannah.Based in 2004.





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 - [Chances Are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hl7LdevJ71c) by Bob Segar & Martina McBride

Zac isn’t really paying attention when he rounds the corner into an aisle.  It’s because of that he doesn’t see the cart directly in front of him and ends up crashing into it with his own.  “Shit, I’m sorry,” he says.  He looks up to the red head standing there with a surprised look on her face.  “Are you okay?  I’m so sorry.”

 

The girl lets out a soft laugh.  “I’m fine,” she answers.  “Just wasn’t expecting that.”

 

Her smile is contagious as Zac smiles himself.  “Yeah, well, sorry about that.  I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

 

“No problem.  It happens.  And no harm done.”

 

He snorts.  “Maybe a bit to my ego to let a girl like you see how clumsy I am.”

 

She smiles again.  “But you didn’t fall.”

 

“I guess there’s that.”  He watches her for a moment.  “Anyways.  I’m sorry, again.  I will try not to plow into your cart again.”

 

She giggles at that.  “Maybe I’ll just make sure to stay far away.”

 

He laughs as he moves his cart around her.  “I’ll try to send a warning.”

 

“Do that.”

 

He gives her a small wave as they both laugh again and walk in opposite directions.  He spends the rest of the time shopping hoping that’d he’d run into her again, only not literally this time.  Unfortunately, he only sees her twice more.  Once when she was standing at the deli as he was rounding the corner and the last time as he walking past the register she was standing at to check out.  He should have a least gotten her name. 

 

_Way to think of these things too late, Zac._

 

Zac spends the next week trying to get her out of his head.  Of course nothing works.  It seems that every time, or almost every time, he closes his eyes he sees her long red hair and bright smile.  If only he knew her name…

 

Zac walks into the law office and lets out a soft breath.  He hates that he has to be here, but it’s the only way to get everything settled.  He steps up to the front desk, surprised to find just who’s sitting behind it.  “I don’t have a cart this time,” he says when she looks up.

 

She laughs softly.  “In other words, I’m safe?” she asks.

 

“Appears that way.”  He smiles.  “I have an appointment with George Young.”

 

“Okay.”  She looks at her computer screen.  “Zac?”  She looks up at him.

 

“That’s me.”

 

“Okay.  Have a seat.  I’ll go let him know that you’re here.  It shouldn’t be long.”

 

“Okay.  Thanks.”  He watches her stand up.  “So you know my name now.  Do I get to know yours?”

 

She smiles at him.  “Hannah.”

 

“It’s nice to officially meet you, Hannah.”

 

“You too, Zac.”

 

He moves to sit down in the small waiting area.  He can’t believe he’s run into her again.  At least time he didn’t literally run into her.  It’s a good start to a second meeting.  He looks over to see her return with a man right behind her.

 

“Zac,” the man says.

 

Zac stands up and steps over.  “That’s me.”

 

“Zac, I’m George Young,” he says shaking Zac’s hand.  “Come on back and we’ll get everything settled.”

 

Zac follows him to his office.  He hopes it everything will turn out in the end.  It’s been a long time coming, but he never really wanted it to be this way.

 

“I’ve gone over everything you’ve sent us,” George says as they sit down.  “Sounds to me like you’ve been battling this company for a while.”

 

“Yeah, definitely have been.  I really should have gotten some help sooner, but I really thought I could make something work.”

 

“Happens to all of us.”

 

It’s nearly a half hour later when Zac feels like he’s finally reaching something that can actually help him.  He’s led to another room where George tells him Hannah will come in with some paperwork.  He takes a seat at the table and drums his fingers on it lightly.

 

“All right,” Hannah says as she walks in and closes the door behind her.  She steps over to the table and sits down beside Zac.  “All of this is just the general things we need.  And once you finish that, we’ll get into the rest.”

 

“Okay,” Zac says as he watches Hannah flip through the papers.  He spends the next twenty minutes going through the typical paperwork.

 

“That should do it.  Give me a minute and I’ll make you a copy of the agreement,” Hannah says.

 

“Okay.”

 

“You can come back out to the front.”

 

Zac follows her out of the room and back to the front of the office.  He waits at the front desk as she walks over to the copier.  “How long have you worked here?” he asks.  “If you don’t mind me asking.

 

“Since I was sixteen,” she answers as she smiles over at him.  “Couldn’t do much more than answer phone and file things at that point.”

 

“Did you go to school to do more?”  He frowns.  “Or I guess you could still be in school?”

 

She laughs softly.  “I’m going to school currently.  I have on degree already and working on another one.”

 

“That’s great.  What’s your degree in?”

 

“Business administration.”  She walks back over to the desk and holds the folder out.  “You are all set.”

 

Zac takes the folder and nods.  “Thank you.”  He gives her another smile.  “It was good seeing you again.”

 

“You too.”

 

As Zac is walking out of the building, he glances down at the folder to see what the sticky note said.  He stops in his tracks when he realizes that it’s Hannah’s number.  “Wow,” he says with a smile.


End file.
